First Date
by Unbowed-Unbent-Unbroken
Summary: I dunno just read its good please:D JO there are not enough JO!: Okay heres the deal..I started a new story with the old chapters...story wasnt working.
1. First Date

John Munch rushed into his apartment grabbing a shower and fresh clothes. He had finally asked out a woman that he had his eye on. Usually John would have never asked out someone especially not her she was to good for him and would never go for a guy like him and after so many failed relationships he didn't want to risk anything, but something had been bothering him lately and was telling him that she was different. Reaching her apartment his hand hovered in a fist by her door, he was so nervous and scared he didn't want to knock and as if some how she knew he was there she opened the door.

"Hi, John" she greeted him with her warm, beautiful smile and stepped aside to let him in.

"Wow!" John exclaimed taking in the appearance of his date. "You look amazing" he said grinning and handing her the flowers he bought her.

"I thought you didn't buy flowers…they'll just die anyways?" she said with a chuckle.

"When did I say that?" John answered giving her the old over the glasses stare. Smiling she turned to him.

"Where are we going anyways?"

"Ah…you'll have to wait and see" he whispered in her ear as he passed her sending a shiver down her spine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a wonderful dinner John and his date went outside of the restaurant onto the balcony. Drinking their wine and taking in the appearance of the beautiful scenery; well his date was looking at the scenery, John on the other hand was talking in the appearance of the beautiful women.

"Would you like to dance?" John asked taking her wine glass and placing it on the stone wall.

"Sure" she said giving John her hand and pulled her close to his body and they swayed to the music.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John walked his date to her apartment and up to her door where she fiddled with her keys. "Thank you John, this was the best date I've had in a long time" Olivia smiled opening her door and placing a kiss on John's cheek.

"It was my pleasure" John smiled stepping closer to Olivia taking her hand in his, John brought his head down and stopped a few inches away from Olivia's lips teasing her almost. They just stood there for what seemed forever until John couldn't take it anymore and moved so that he could brush his lips over hers. The kiss was tender and then he pulled away, leaving his face still inches away from hers.

"Would you like to come in for coffee or something" Olivia asked finding her voice. John just smiled and kissed her again, this time it was more passionate. The two kissed as they moved from the hall way into Olivia's apartment, John slammed the door shut with his foot; they then proceeded to stumble towards Olivia's bedroom, John losing his jacket and belt along the way. Once they reached Olivia's bedroom they collapsed onto her bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John woke the next morning and looking over to his side he saw Olivia snuggled against his chest, smiling he ran his hand though her damp hair. Accidentally waking her she shifted and opened her eyes smiling to John, smiling back he leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Morning" Olivia said sheepishly.

"Morning" John said again kissing her.

"We don't have to work today" Olivia said, an evil grin plastered on her face.

"Good" John said rolling over and pinning Olivia underneath him. Reaching up Olivia wrapped her arms around John's neck and kissed him passionately, they then proceeded a reenactment of last night.


	2. Second Date

John Munch sat on Olivia's couch waiting for her return. It was their second date and they had decided that they would have dinner at Olivia's house and then watch a movie. Olivia had gone to make popcorn and grab drinks for the two while John flipped through the channels to find a good movie to watch. Just as he found a movie Olivia walked into the living room, popcorn and drinks in hand. Putting the drinks and popcorn on the table she grabbed the seat next to John.

"Decided what to watch?" Olivia said curling up next to John.

"Lucky Number Sleven?"

"No I don't want to see that I hate Josh Hartnett" Olivia said making a face of disgust.

"Okay…how about United 93? John suggested.

"Yeah that Peter Hermann guys pretty cute" Olivia said earning her a jealous stare by John. "Not as cute as you though" Olivia said giving John a tender kiss on the lips.

"I don't want to watch United 93" John pouted.

"Ah come on please…I like you better than Peter Hermann" Olivia said trying to reassure John.

"Fine" John sighed putting his arms around Olivia.

John's eyes were drifting shut towards the end of the movie, noticing that Olivia's breathing has changed he looked down to her and saw that she had fell asleep. John reached behind him and turned off the dim lamp then turned off the TV. Moving closer to the back of the couch he pulled Olivia closer to him and away from the edge. Not knowing that Olivia was still some what awake John kissed the back of her neck and then her cheek "I love you Olivia" John whispered before drifting off to sleep. Olivia lay there awake as the words sunk into her head. _John loves me? _Olivia thought to herself _what do I do? Do I tell him that I love him too? Did he mean to say it? _So many thoughts were going through Olivia's mind…she needed a girls opinion she was going to have to talk to someone about this and she knew who. Olivia finally fell asleep with the thought of her and John together.


	3. Lunch

Casey Novak sat across from Olivia as the diner, Olivia had decided that she had to ask Casey's advise but John and Olivia hadn't talked about there relationship since their first date, they had decided to keep it quiet until they were sure that they were ready to tell everyone. So being as discrete as possible Olivia spoke.

"What would you do if someone told you that they loved you but they thought you were asleep?"

"Woo who said they loved you…who are you dating?" Casey said intrigued.

Sighing Olivia knew that she had to tell Casey "okay don't freak out or anything…John asked me out a few weeks ago and last night we were watching United 93-" Olivia was saying when Casey cut her off.

"Oh I wanted to see that Peter Hermann is so cute…JOHN!" Casey added on quit loudly once it finally sunk into her head.

"Yeah, anyways I fell asleep but I felt John shifting behind me and he kinda woke me up and then he pulled me closer to him and then he kissed my neck and cheek and then he said I love you Olivia"

"John!" Casey asked again.

"Yeah, he's so sweet and kind. I love him" Olivia said quickly putting her hand to her mouth after she realized what she had said. "I love him" she said again and again in a trance.

"Wow, after two dates?"

"Yeah, but I've known him for seven years and like I said he's cute and charming and I don't know" Olivia said sighing "what should I do?"

"I don't know what to tell you it's one thing when he says it to you and another thing when he says it to sleeping you"

"Should I say it back?"

"Well you do love him…maybe you should wait and maybe he'll say it to you…awake" Casey added on.

"Yeah…yeah maybe…but if he doesn't?"

"Then maybe you should say it first" Casey said finishing off her salad and getting up from the table leaving Olivia to think about what she should do.


	4. Love

Today was their third date and Olivia's birthday. John had made plans that they would have dinner at a restaurant that Olivia had wanted to eat at but never had the time…plus she could never get reservations. It was a good thing that the restaurant owner was a very good friend of John's. John had bought Olivia a beautiful necklace with a gold chain and more flowers. Walking to her door he knocked, not afraid this time.

"Good evening my lady" John said taking a bow his eyes drifting up Olivia and into her eyes, smiling. "You look…wow!" John complimented giving Olivia the flowers. Olivia chuckled and her cheeks started to turn red. Olivia was wearing a red dress that hugged her every curve.

"More flowers?" Olivia said smelling the roses.

"and not because I have to" John whispered bringing his lips close to Olivia's ear, giving her goosebumps. "Ready" John asked back away from Olivia. Olivia signed quietly to herself at the loss of John so close.

"Yup"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia and John had a wonderful evening out and now they were back at Olivia's apartment for…dessert. John reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his present that he got Olivia. "I got you something" John said grinning as he handed it to her. Olivia opened the long rectangular box and gasped as she took out the necklace. Olivia smiled to John and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. "Wow" John said "if I had known I would have got that reaction I would have bought you more stuff" John added on earning him an elbow to the gut and a laugh. He loved to hear her laugh.

"Thank you John" Olivia smiled and gave him another kiss. John held Olivia close to his, with their foreheads toughing. Without even thinking "I love you too" Olivia said.

"What?" John asked

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…I scared you it was to soon I'm sorry" Olivia stumbled over her words.

"No you said I love you, too"

"I was awake when you said it the other night" Olivia explained.

"Oh…" Olivia cut John off before he could say anything else.

"I'm sorry I really didn't mean to hear it…you probably didn't mean to say it…" John cut Olivia off this time by kissing her.

"I love you, Olivia" John said when he pulled away.

"I love you too, John" Olivia smiled. John pulled Olivia into another passionate kiss.


End file.
